Kidnapping Fang
by VampiressE12B
Summary: haaha. Me samm and VG is gonna kidnap fang now. Shmiles. Bye bye.
1. Proluge

We Clear?? 

AN/ Oh, my god. This has been floating around in my head for a while and I though it might be fun to write! Now the characters besides me are Vg who is Sam from my crazed fan series and Samm. I'm spelling her name with two M's because that way you can tell them apart.

**Disclaimer:**** Samm: What are you doing**

**V: Nothhhhiiiinnnggggg.**

**Samm: Yeah right are those blue prints?**

**VG: she's plotting to steal the rights to Maximum Ride. **

**Samm: I'm not visiting you in jail.**

**V's POV**

"Why are we doing this again?" VG asked. I looked at her. We were in Yellowstone National Park. In Wyoming.

"Yeah, how do you know that they'll be here?" Samm asked. "They fly. They could be any where in the country. Wait scratch that. The world." She glared at me. She was mad that I dragged her away form the fifth Vampire Kisses book to make her come kidnap a fictional character with me. I sighed.

"Because. I saw a group of six funky looking birds flying this way." They gave me the "Your crazy" look and then turned toward each other to give the "Should we call the funny farm now or humor her first?" look.

"Now," I said. "Remember they are very light sleepers. Do we have our weapon?" I asked looking at VG. She pulled out a frying pan. "Awesome." I said.

"So," Samm said. "We knock out whoever's on watch?" I nodded. And with that we slunk towards the clearing.

AN/ Oh the next chapter will make you laugh so hard… This is just the set up.


	2. No you idiot the shmexy one!

No you idiot! The shmexy one!

AN/ well, now Samm's read Maximum Ride, her favorite character is Angel. Even though angel is incredibly creepy. Mine's still Fang. Shmiles. And Erica's is Iggy!

**Disclaimer:**** V: In jail cell.**

**VG: I told you it was a stupid idea. **

**V: Where's Samm?**

**VG: Oh, in the previous disclaimer she said that she wasn't gonna come visit you in jail remember? **

**V: Riiiiggggghhhhttt. **

**VG and V; silence**

**V: I owned it for two seconds you know.**

**VG: Sure you did V, sure you did. **

**V's POV**

We stepped into the clearing and there they were. 6 sleeping bird kids. Looked like Max was on watch. I wonder… If I killed Max could I marry a fictional character? I wonder if marrinyng a fictional character is legal? Awe well.

"So, which one are we kidnapping again?" VG asked.

"The shmexy one." I replied. VG and Samm looked at each other.

"The taller pale one?" asked Samm, we all knew she secretly had a crush on Iggy. I glared at her.

"No you idiot the shmexy one!" they looked confused.

"But I think Iggy's the shmexy one!" Samm said. I smacked my forehead.

"Okay, whose shmexy in my terms?" I asked them. Realization dawned on VG's face.

"Ohhhh!!! V likes the dark characters! Its that one over there! The one with the black wings! Right?" VG looked at me hopefully and I nodded my head in approval.

"Very good VG. You get a cookie when we get back!" VG squealed and we put our hand over her mouth. Max turned around, but we were invisible behind the bushes.

"Ohhhh, we're kidnapping Fang!" Samm finally realized. I just looked at her for a moment.

"Didn't I just explain this on the way here?" I asked. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeahhhhh, about that, I was kinda reading Eclipse again." I smacked my forehead again. Now I knew how Max felt. I had a headache. "So what? We're gonna kidnap fang and beat him up with the spoon?" I gasped appalled.

"How could you even think that I would hurt poor Fangy?" I glared at her. "I love fang! He's awesome!" I turned my back on her. "You'll see what the spoon is for." I told her. "Hand it too me." VG handed me the spoon and I did a weird sort of mission impossible thing until I was behind the tree Max was leaning against.

I wielded the powerful spoon in my hand and then with all the force I had in my body I brought it crashing down on her head. _**(How's that for dramatic?)**_ Yess!! She was out like a light.

I motioned to the others and they quietly walked over with the biiiiggggg pillowcase. I'm serious this was the biggest pillowcase in the world! I'm not even sure how we got it. I think Samm sewed a bunch of them together or something. It was certainly big enough to fit the shmexy mutant bird boy. We quickly and carefully stuffed him into it! Yes I know what your thinking. How on earth did not ONE of the flock wake up? Well, you see we are very sneaky little demons.

And with all three of us carrying the Fangy bag, we jumped into my mom's mini van (which we had highjacked. The idea came to us while re reading the first book.) And drove back to my house.

_**AN/ Oh, that was fun. Review! Review or I wont tell you what happens next!**_


	3. Car Ride

Car Ride.

_**AN/ so many stories to write and update and yet so little time. School sucks!**_

**Disclaimer:**** V: If we kidnap all of the MR characters and give them amnesia and tell them that we own them…**

**Samm: V, It won't work.**

**V: BUT!**

**Samm: We will never own Mr. **

**V's POV**

It had been a half an hour when the bag next to VG in the backseat groaned in pain. She jumped about a foot in the air.

"AHHH!" I shot her a glare. We didn't want Fang to get his whereabouts just yet.

Fang's POV 

God I had such a Freaking awful headache. Where the heck was I? I didn't like it in here. It was dark and scary.

V's POV 

"How long do you think the Valium we force fed him will last?" Samm asked.

"Oh look at all the prettyful butterflies!" came form the bag. VG poked it with her index finger.

"NOOOOO DON'T LET THE CHICKENS GET ME!!"

"OH. I'd say quite a while." I looked in the mirror. "VG! Stop poking him; you're freaking him out! He's all drugged up remember?"

She looked at me for a moment. "How come you always have crushes on guys who are mentally unstable?"

"How come you're dating a guy two inches shorter then you?" I countered. _**(Not that there's anything wrong with that but I crack up whenever I see them together.) **_

"True." She agreed. God, It was going to take a LONG time to get back home.

_**AN/ well I know it was short. BUT AT LEAST YOU GOT SOMETHING!**_


	4. Pretty birdie and pets mart

**Pets Mart And Taco Bell**

_**AN/ Hey my peeps. Lol. I've always wanted to say that. Any way, this should be a fun chapter. **_

**Disclaimer:**** Fang: Say it. **

**V: No**

**Fang: say itttt.**

**V: what do I get?**

**Fang: Thinks. Kiss!**

**V: (really fast) I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!**

**Fang: hands V chocolate wrapped in purple foil with almonds in it. **

**V: I knew it was too good. Sob.**

**V'S POV**

We pulled up into pet's mart.

"Uhhh, V?" Samm asked. "We're not gonna put fang in a cage are we?"

"Of coarse not!!" I said appalled. "Well not really, we're gonna get a couple bbbiiiggg dog cages and put them together and them put them over my closet door, so he wont be able to escape."

"Fine, we're kidnapping Alexander from the Vampire series next." She said. We both looked at VG.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just here for the fun of it." I sighed.

"Okay, so while Samm and I go get the dog cages, just for the bars, its not like he wont be able to move around, you **stay in the car with fang.** Watch that boy like a hawk. I don't want him getting away." I said strictly. She wrote all of this down on a piece of paper so she wouldn't forget. "That means no texting Mitch." Her face fell.

"But…"

"VG?? Do you still want that cookie?" She pouted.

"Fine."

We exited the car and headed into Pets Mart, all the while I was dreading what I would find when we returned to the car.

VG's POV 

No texting Mitch?? I couldn't believe V wouldn't let me!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! That's it I wasn't helping her with her insane plots any more. God, I was so bored. I opened my purse and dumped its contents onto my lap to see if I had anything to keep me entertained. V hadn't even left the keys in so I could listen to the radio. _**(Perfectly good reason for that people, never trust VG with a car. Never.)**_

Suddenly my eyes fell on my makeup bag. I looked at the sack where that Fang dude was still mumbling about "the bloodthirsty ninja pixies". My eyes went back and forth from the two, and I felt an evil grin spread across my face.

V's POV 

It took us all of ten minutes to find the right sized cage. I could easily make a barred wall out of it. I was twitching nervously at the checkout line. Samm was trying to pay and keep me calm at the same time.

"I'm sure Fang's fine, V." she said. I shook my head.

"You have no idea what VG is capable of, Samm."

As soon as we got to the car I yanked the back seat door open. There I saw a horror none other could beat. My best friend had fang covered in makeup.

"Hahahhahah." He was laughing. He was sooooo drugged up. "I'm a pretty birdie." He said with a content smile on his face.

"That's right. Yes you are." VG said. I glared at her and grabbed some wipes. I cleaned his face off and had Samm and VG switch so that VG was up front with me and Samm was in back with fang. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on that girl.

_**AN/ I've been saving that pretty birdie thing for another fanficiton, but I'm pretty sure I can get away with using it twice. Lol.**_


	5. Swearing

Stop Swearing!  


_**AN/ Hey guys, sorry but I had some serious writer's block. I know its short, but my friend stole your next chapter. Blaim Samm.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it. **

**V's POV**

About a half hour later, Fang was no longer drugged up on Valium. He then proceeded to get very, very angry. We all learned something about fang that day: When he gets mad, he swears. He swears a lot.

"(&#!!" I heard him yell for the 19th time in the backseat. Samm and VG both had their MP3 players on, so I just turned up the radio. He just yelled louder.

"Oh will you shut up!!" I screamed. Samm and VG both jumped and pulled out their headphones. They were both wearing their "What the crap V?" expressions. I'd yelled louder then Mr. Gloom and Doom in the backseat.

"He swears more then he talks!" I yelled in my defense.

"Hey can we stop at Taco Bell. I'm hungry." VG said from the backseat. I swear, there was a huge light bulb blinding other people on the highway hanging above my head.

"Hey! Fangster!" I said loudly, looking at him in the mirror thingy on the windshield of a car (you know what I'm talking about right?). He glared at me and told me to "Shut the & up." How surprising.

"Stop swearing loudly and we'll stop at Taco Bell." He stopped for about 25 minutes and I pulled on to an exit and into a taco bell.

_**AN/ Max is gonna smack Fang when she finds out about all that swearing. Lol. It looked a lot longer when I wrote it by hand.**_


	6. Taco BELLL

Taco BELL!! 

AN/ I only got a few reviews!! What? Fang swearing profusely (as if I knew what that meant. HA!) Isn't funny enough for you?? Jeezze you people are hard to please. Oh well. Why did I type bell in all caps? I have no idea. Oh and by the way….

COMING SOON TO A FAN FICTION DOCUMENT NEAR YOU……

We stole a car. Now Me (V), Daytona, Samm, and VG are in jail and next to our jail cell sits a pretty tall, pyro bird kid named Iggy!! That's right! Iggy's in jail too! Will we make him insane with our randomness or will he make us NORMAL!! Find out in Jail Birds!!

Just wanted to get you guys excited for my next story!! (Deep announcer voice) Coming soon.

Disclaimer: Wow, that was a loooonnnggg author's note. I was just stalling until the part where I have to admit that I don't own Maximum Ride.

V's POV

We pulled into the drive threw and shouted out our orders.

"2 Crunch wrap Supremes!"

"2 queassadeias!"

"One regular taco!"

We all looked at fang at the same time. I wondered for a moment if this struck him as creepy, but if it did, he didn't show it. Instead he sighed and said.

"Three crunch wraps, one Pepsi, and a quesadiea." VG's mouth dropped open. I calmly shut it for her. I guess we had forgotten to mention a few details about the bird kids diets.

"Psssttt." I heard VG whisper, quite unnecessarily, next to me. "Pssstt. V, get me a toy." I sighed.

"VG, They don't have toys at taco bell."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they doooo!! "

"NO THEY DONNNNTTTT."

"Umm, here's your order." I turned to see the guy at the window staring at us like we each had purple toungs and big buggy eyes.

"Thanks." I said taking the food from him.

"Callll mmmeeee.." Samm whispered to him from the backseat. I rolled my eyes. I didn't blame her though. He was kind of cute.

"HELP! HELP ME I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" I heard Fang scream from the backseat. Samm quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't mind him, he's drunk." She said shaking her head sadly. "We're hoping that the food will help." The dude looked at fang like he was deciding whether or not to call the cops, which I'll admit he probably would have eventually done. I mean, Fang was tied up and in a pillowcase. All of him but his head anyway.

But before he could do anything, I had sped away and was gone baby gone!

AN/ Please review? Please please please please please!!


	7. Fang?

**Fang??**

_**AN/ Hey guys, whats up? Sorry it took so long for me to update.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it.**

**Max's POV**

"Max?" I heard Angel ask. My head was killing me.

"Uhhggg."

"IT LIIIVVVEEESSSS!!" I heard Iggy yell.

"Shut up!" I groaned. "Uhg, what happened?" I opened my eyes and winced at the sudden intrusion of light.

"Some one must have knocked you out." Nudge said. "You've got a huge red bump on your head."

"Oh one other thing." Angel said. "Fang's gone…"

_**AN: Insert: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN..**_

_**At the same time….**_

V's POV

"Stop poking me!" I heard Fang yell at VG from the backseat. She giggled.

"But its fun! Poke poke poke.."

"VG! I'm giving you a chance to be a good girl, now, STOP POKING FANG!!" I yelled.

"Fine." She pouted crossing her arms.

"I don't know why your giving her a second chance any way." Samm said. "Its obvious she cant stop annoying him." Then she reached back and poked fang in the arm.

"Oww! CUT IT OUT!" he yelled.

"Sammantha!" I yelled and smacked her hands.

"Ow what was that for?" She complained.

"Your as bad as her!" I said. I pulled into a rest stop and dragged both of them out of the car. "Only one solution." I muttered mostly to myself. I grabbed the drugs we used to knock fang out then I buckled him, pillowcase and all into the passenger's seat.

"You two." I snapped at my maniac friends. "In the back." They muttered unhappily but eventually did as told and we were on our way again.

_**AN/ Sooooo, you like??**_


	8. Uh OH

Uh- Oh

AN/ Hey guys, what's up? I just worked on my homework for 5 hours straight! Yep, I'm bound to crack any minute now.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own maximum Ride, or fang. Grrr.**

**V's Pov**

It was quiet for about 40 minutes after that. Samm and VG started playing the license plate game. I turned the music up and sang along with Daughtry. Suddenly, though, it was too quiet. I was just about to check on my friends when….

"HEY! STOP IT! I'M TELLING!!" fang yelled, helpless in the pillowcase. He sounded like a five year old. "V! She's being a meany!!"

"Haha." Samm laughed, "He sounds like a five year old."

"Ummm, okay." I said. VG poked his arm again.

'Stop it!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" VG challenged.

"I'll bite you!" he warned. When she went to poke him again, he arched his head and really did try to bite her. He put his best efforts into it, but she pulled her finger out of the way.

"Don't make me pull this car over!" I warned. Then, there were sirens….

_**AN/ HAHAHAH short chapter with a cliffhanger. Oh I am evil. HA!**_


	9. Ohhhh, Pretty lights

Ohhh, pretty lights

AN/ Hey, so I'm hoping this can be up tonight; I don't feel right with leaving you only with that puny chapter.

**Disclaimer:**** Hey, do I look like Mr. Jimmy Patts to you?**

**You: opens mouth.**

**Me: think before you answer that question**

**V's Pov**

"Oh! Look at the pretty lights!" VG said, looking out the rear window.

'Huh? Where?" said fang, still high on Valium, twisting around in his seat. "I wanna see!"

"Oh Crap." I muttered, pulling over to the side. "Quick, help me switch seats with fang." _**(AN/ 'cause we all know that fang could probably manage to pass for 16.)**_

"Why?" questioned Samm.

"Just do it!"

Police man's Pov

I was just eating my sugar-glazed donuts when I noticed black neon, with what LOOKED like a 13-year-old girl driving. I flicked on my lights and was chasing after them in a half a second.

V's Pov

We got fang buckled into the drivers seat before the cop even pulled off to the side. He came up to the window, and VG reached up to roll it down, since fang was all drugged up. The policeman looked very confused, and even more confused when he saw the pillowcase around fang's feet.

"Uhhh, sir?" Fang looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Policey officer person?" Samm put her hand over VG's mouth, since that sentence had her cracking up.

"Are you aware that you are attempting to drive with a pillow case around your ankles?"

"Why yes I am." It was silent for a moment.

"My I ask WHY?" the policeman offered.

"Well, officer, you see, my feet are bare, so, since your not supposed to drive bear footed and all…." He let his sentence die away. It was silent for another two minutes.

"Sir, are you drunk."

"That, my friend." Fang said. "Is confidential information."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the veivhal." The policeman said in a commanding voice.

"Hahahha, no no no no." I stalled. "He's just kidding around. He's always had a hard time with being serious in serious situations." I said shaking my head sadly. The policeman noticed Samm and VG in the back. The situation changed immediately.

"Ma'm, are you aware of the reports we've been getting about three suspicious looking teenage girls and a very large pillowcase?" my eyes widened. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to please step out of the car." I did, I wasn't worried. Samm knew what to do.

Samm's Pov

V stepped out of the car and I motioned to VG. We had to get fang back into the passenger seat so that V could jump in. We buckled him in to his seat and looked up to see that the cop had handcuffs. I waved my arms violently trying to get her attention. V turned around and just when she was about to be handcuffed she broke away from him and jumped into the car. She started it and pushed her foot down. We speed away.

She closed the door, which had been left open in her hurry, by now; the lights were just a speck on the horizon.

"Soooooo…." She said. "Any one have to go potty?"

_**AN/ I just noticed, how come I'm the only one that got in trouble!! I'm insulted. Oh right, 'cause our escape wouldn't have worked the other way. The next chapter is being planned right now. Oh, it shall be funny. Oh yes, it shall.**_


	10. rest stop dillemas

Rest Stop Dilemmas

AN/ Mwahahahahahahaha, it's a good thing I thought of this, or else there would be no next chapter, that's right, writers block was just about to get me when this popped into my head.

**Disclaimer:**** Dude, I don't own it. **

**V's Pov**

Immediately all hands in the car went up. Even fangs.

"Geeze people… How much have you guys been drinking in the past hour?" I sighed and pulled into a rest stop.

"V." VG said. I turned around to face her. "I don't like this rest stop."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to keep driving until you see a rest stop that you "Like"?"

"Yup." She nodded. I sighed again.

"VG, you have to think about the rest of the people in the car, we might have to go really bad right now and not have time to pick the PERFECT rest stop."

"She's right." Samm agreed. "This rest stop does look kind of sloppy."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Its perfectly fine!"

"There's a five guys sitting in a tree smoking pot right there." Fang pointed out. "And over there some old lady just had her purse stolen."

"Fine." I sighed, putting the car in reverse. "We'll go to a different one." I started to drive away.

"It's a good thing we left." Samm said. "Some six year old boy with pink light up socks just set a tree on fire." _**(AN/ Keep in mind that this is happening at a REST STOP)**_ We pulled into the next rest stop.

"Ohhhh." VG said. "This one's pretty."

"Mmmmhhh." Samm agreed. I looked at fang.

"What about you? Is this not perfect enough for you?"

"Its good enough." He said shrugging. I rolled my eyes. We all got out of the car and then carried fang, pillowcase and all, to a picnic table. We went in shifts. One at a time. Once Samm got out, I started to heard them to the car.

"Ummm guys." I heard fang say. "You know I gotta go to." We all looked at him then at each other.

"I'm not taking him!!" Samm shouted.

"Calm down. I realize that we have a dilemma, but we must over come it." I said. "The only question is how."

_**AN/ hmmmm, how WILL we solve this crisis? That rest stop needs some adult supervision. **_


	11. VG: Tramatization

VG : Tramatization

_**AN/ Okay guys, now I want lots and lots of reviews because June 15**__**th**__** is my birthday. Yup, fathers day. It happens that every four years there on the same day. **_

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, nothings mine. Absolutely nothing. **

**V'S Pov**

"Okay, how are we going to do this."? I said.

"I have an idea." Said Samm. She walked over to the men's room and opened the door slightly. "SSHHHHAAAARRRRKKKKKK!!" she screamed. Everyone ran out.

"I cant believe that worked" Fang said.

"Yeah, guys are stupid." I said. Fang glared at me. "Not you of course." I added quickly.

"So who's going to go with him??" VG asked.

"There is only one way to solve this." I said. "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!" I wont bore you with the details of the game, but VG lost.

"Okay Vg, you lose."

"But what if he knocks me out when we get in there or something?" VG asked.

"Here use these." Samm said, handing VG a walkie talky.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno, they just materialized in my hands. It was weird."

VG's Pov

So I had to take him. We went into the bathroom and I sat by the sink while he went into a stall. I was not a happy camper in there. The Walkie talky beeped and I pressed the talk button.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay Vg?" V asked from the other line.

"No." I said pitifully.

"What's wrong you've been in there for like four minutes?" I cupped my hands.

"Hurry UP!"

"I DRANK A LOT OF POP!" fang yelled back.

"He wont hurry up." I whined into the walkie talky. "And this place is bringing back bad memories."

"Locked in the boys bathroom?"

"Yup."

"Those guys were mean."

"I know and now I'm traumatized." The toilet flushed and Fang came out to wash his hands. He only washed them for about a minute.

"Dude, you're supposed to scrub your hands for a minute and a half." He glared at me and washed them a little more.

"Happy?"

"Yes." He went to dry them and I whispered into the Walkie talky that we were coming out.

V's Pov

I heard VG whispering that they were coming out, and grabbed the frying pan. Samm opened up the pillowcase. Fang walked out of the door, and I hit him over the head hard with the frying pan. VG came out and helped us to stuff him into the pillowcase.

_**AN/ VG is going to kill me for this, lets hope she doesn't read it….**_


	12. Cell Phones

Cell Phone

_**AN/ Yes, this should be a very funny chapter. Hopefully.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Maximum Ride. But I do own a (Dun dun dun…) CELL PHONE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!**

**V's Pov**

We were in the car and on the move in less then ten minutes. Fang woke up about twenty minutes later.

"WHAT THE &??" he was mad when he woke up. "What the crap happened to my head!!"

"V knocked you out with a frying pan." Samm explained.

"Where'd you get a frying pan?" he asked turning his head to the side to glare at me.

"It was in the trunk." I said. Just then my cell phone rang playing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. _**(AN: ha! I wish)**_ I looked at the little caller id thing. It was Jane.

"'Ello Jane- O." I said, answering it.

"Its not a good idea to talk on the phone while your driving." Fang reminded me. I ignored him.

"Hey, where are you? I've been calling your house for the past HOUR. I even called your mom's cell and she said you were 'with friends'."

"Oh, we're on the road right now. We kidnapped fang."

"OH okay, now I remember. I forgot about that plan." She said.

"You should have come with us."

"Oh, well I gotta go. Dinners ready."

"Bye!"

"Who was that?" VG asked.

"It was just Jane."

"I wanted to talk to Jane."Samm whined.

"Whose Jane??" asked Fang, confused.

"One of our nutty friends." VG explained. Just then my cell phone rang again.

"Now what?" I muttered. I looked at the caller ID thing again. Jackson??

"Dude why is Jackson calling me?"

"How does he have your cell number?" Samm asked.

"No idea." I couldn't even remember me EVER calling him with it. "'Ello??"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Daytona wants to know where you are."

"Tell Daytona It's a secret."

"She's not here at the moment."

"Then how the heck did you get my cell phone number?"

"Ummm, I gotta go. BYE!" and he hung up.

"UH!"

"What?" asked Fang.

"He hung up on me! That polka doted penguin!" Samm, VG, and Fang's eyebrows all rose at the same time.

"Polka dotted penguin?" Samm asked. I shrugged. My Cell phone rang again. It was Daytona.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you tell Jackson to call me?"

"No why?"

"No reason, but I'm thinking therapy would be good for him."

"Umm, okay??" Daytona said, obviously confused.

"Talking while driving. Not good." Fang reminded me. I sighed.

"Listen I gotta go."

"'K Bye." Almost as soon as I hung up, my phone rang again. I looked at the caller id.

"Driving V!!" Fang said. Gezze he was paranoid.

"Its my mom! I cant just NOT answer it!" I answered it and she told me to pick up some toilet paper on the way home. Before I closed my phone, I turned it off.

"That was weird." VG concluded as I pulled off the highway and then into a wal-mart.

_**AN/ K then, give me some reviews, PWEASE!!**_


	13. The Biycicil man

The Bycicle ManV's Pov

We walked into the Wal-Mart with VG and Samm carrying Fang. In the pillowcase. And people looked at us. Then I would glare at them and lick my lips like Jane told me how too. Then they would look away and walk a little faster. Good. I grabbed a cart.

"Dude?" VG started breathless since they were trying to carry fang. "Why do we need a cart for toilet paper? And why did we have to bring him?" I rolled the cart over to them and helped Samm drop him in.

"OW!" he said.

"Oh, be a man." I said. "And to answer your questions, VG, we need more then just toilet paper if we are going to be feeding him, and it will take a while, so leaving anyone, especially you, in the car with him for that long is just cruel, and the cart is for groceries and Fang." I took a deep breath.

"Wow, you sounded like nudge for a second." Fang said.

"Yeah she does that sometimes." VG said.

"SHOPPING HOOOOOO!!" Samm yelled, earning looks from varies people at which she glared at and licked her lips. "We should probably get the toilet paper first so that we don't forget." She added. So me and her went straight down to the toilet paper isle.

"I hope Vg will be alright." I said.

"I'm sure she'll remember the right lunch meats." Samm said.

VG's Pov

V left me a list of lunchmeats and cheeses to ask the lady at the lunchmeat and cheese counter…thing. I wrote them on the inside of my hand so that I wouldn't forget. When it was my turn I walked up to the counter lady.

"I need a pound of," I looked down at my hand, it was all, drippy looking, I couldn't read it. "Ummm, Moldy James??" The lady looked at me.

"Does that even exist??" she asked?

"I dunno, what does this look like it says to you?" I showed her my hand and she squinted her eyes to look at it.

"Hey Joe!" she called to the other lunchmeat and cheese dude. "Do we have any moldy James cheese??" He looked at her.

"No."

"Hmm," said the lady. "Maybe that says something else. Hey Joe!" She called again. "What's a cheese that sounds kind of like that?"

"Colby jack."

"Yeah! That was what she said!" I yelled. The lady gave me a pound of Colby jack cheese.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to get a half pound of furkey."

"Turkey?"

"Yeah!!" She gave me some of that and I went off to find the others.

V's Pov

"Ohhhh!! Lets get this toilet paper it's cheaper!" said Samm, reasonable as always.

"No!" said VG, materializing behind me. I jumped.

"Where did you come from?"

"Let get this toilet paper." She continued. "It has butterflies on it!"

"Look." I said "We need extra toilet paper any way, so since I have a coupon for the butterfly stuff and the generic brand is cheaper lets just get both."

"Wow, V." Fang said. "You actually said something smart for once."

"Yeah, I'm impressed." Said Samm.

"Don't get used to it." I warned. "Being smart is really boring." We continued onto the next isle. The canned food isle. We through in some ravioli, camblle's soup, tuna fish, and spaghetti O's. Suddenly, Samm gasped.

"V!! They have pineapple!!" we grabbed ten of those and put them in the basket. Fang was now lying in a pile of cans. We were careful not to put any of them on him though. We then went to the snack isle.

We grabbed some Cheez-it party mix. About two packages. Some Ding Dongs and hostess cupcakes.

"Oh my God!! V!" Fang said. "Can we get those pickles? Pickles are good." He pointed his head to a HUMOUNGUS jar of pickles. I wasn't even sure we could lift that.

"Sure." I said. "Pickles are good." We got some more groceries and then Samm and I pushed the cart to the book isle.

"They don't have anything good." I whined. "Stupid wal-mart people." I noticed that VG was no longer with us. I looked around and saw her talking to some lady who looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Are you the bicycle man??" VG asked, mesmerized. The lady got this confused expression on her face.

"No…" VG fell on her knees and started to bow to the women.

"I worship you all mighty bicycle man!!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the check out lane. "Bye, Almightghty bicycle man!!" she called, waving.

_**AN/ Okay, you have to admit, that last part made you want to review.**_


	14. The Germans are coming

The Germans are coming!

AN/ Okay, so the bicycicle man thing? Not even an inside joke. It was just a random thought. I was bored….in Wal-Mart… and it came to me. I know.. weird. Any who, yes Jane I am aware that we changed it to Russians, but I think angry German men are funnier than angry Russian men. And you'll understand later on in the chapter. SO READ IT!! Lol.

**Disclaimer: ****what an unusually long authors note… I was just stalling to the part where I admit that I don't own maximum ride. **

**V's Pov**

We went into lane seven and paid for the food. The guy at the check out was looking at us suspiciously when he noticed Fang. VG looked at him like he was a taco bell supreme and licked her lips in that creepy way. He took it the wrong way and smiled. She glared at him.

"Back off!" she snapped. "I have pepper spray!" she pulled the pepper spray out of her purse and pointed it at him, threateningly. _**(and spell check says that that's a word! Wow.)**_ He looked scared and went back to ringing up the food.

On our way out, Samm grabbed the basket from out of my hands and started to run with it, Fang included.

"What the…" but VG was cut short when Samm jumped on the cart and screamed as she rode it toward the car.

"THE GERMANS ARE COMING! THE GERMANS ARE COMING!!" sadly, she only got to yell it twice, since we were parked right in the front row. A man about to enter the Wal-Mart abruptly turned around and started yelling at us in German. We slowly, all got in the car not turning our backs to the very scary German man, and drove away.

_**AN/ and yes we got everything in the car first!**_


	15. Motel

Motel??

AN/ and to answer someone's question. No we are not going to forcibly make out with fang. He is meant to be with Max as much as I hate to accept it.

**Disclaimer ****If I owned Maximum Ride, Max would have beat the crap out of Lissa and Brigid then fang would have been all "Lets get married!" And then they would and then Iggy would blow up my school!! But sadly I do not own maximum Ride. **

**V's Pov**

"V?" VG asked. I sighed. She wanted to spend the night in a motel and I wanted to just drive through it.

"Now what VG?" I asked.

"I still think we should stay at a motel."

"Please?" Samm added.

"Please?" said Fang. I looked at him.

"What do you care? We're not letting you out of the pillow case either way!" I snapped.

"V, you're getting snappy. Sooner or later, one of us two is going to have to drive instead and when we do, we're just going to pull into a motel anyway." Samm said. "Why don't you just save us the trouble of carrying both you and fang."?

"Why would you be carrying me?" I questioned.

"You would be out cold in the backseat from driving for so long." VG said. I growled at them.

"FINE." I said. "We'll stay at a stupid, cockroach infested motel." I pulled off the highway and found a motel that didn't LOOK like it was infested with bugs. But then, I could always be wrong.

"Thanks V!" I heard the three of them chorus. I just glared out the window. Samm and I went to go get a room while VG watched Fang. I know, I must be insane for leaving her with him

VG's Pov

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Black." Fang said in a no duh voice.

"Black isn't a color."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its NOT!"

"FINE ITS NOT A COLOR!! God…" Fang said finally giving in.

"Then what's your favorite color?"

"Light brown." He admitted, seemingly embarrassed.

"How the heck is light brown embarrassing?" I questioned. He just shrugged. "Weirdo." I saw V practically running toward the car, probably praying that I hadn't put more makeup on him.

V's Pov

_Please don't let her have put make up on him! Please don't let her have put make up on him! Please don't let her have put make up on him! _I wrenched the door open.

Every thing was normal. Strange…

"He's weird." VG said. "He's embarrassed that his favorite color 'besides black' is light brown." Samm and I shared a knowing glance. "Wait a minute. You two know why!" she said.

"Maybeeee…." I said, shifty eyed.

"Why?" she whined.

"Tell you when he falls asleep." I said.

"HA! I shall never fall asleep. NEVER I TELL YOU!" Fang yelled.

"And apparently that wont be long because he already sounds pretty sleep deprived." I said. And with that, we picked him and our few bags up to our room.

_**AN/ Kudos to whoever can guess why Fang is embarrassed. **_


	16. NOTICE NOTICE!

NOTICENOTICENOTICENOTICENOTICENOTICE

**NOTICENOTICENOTICENOTICENOTICENOTICE!! **

**This is a bbbiiiigggg biiiiigggg notice! **

**Its time for the previews….. **

**(Big Voice) ****Now in theaters!! (Dun Dun dundun dun dun duuuunnn) Brought to you by VampiressE12B and Duskgrowlthevampire's joint account, VandDuskgrowlcatnip. **

**Collision Course!! (****Dun dun dundun dun dun DUUUUNNN!) **

**When Dusk's flock meet Max's flock, multiple new changes occur. New pairings are formed. New pairings such as Dalco, Bliggy, Bludge, Klazzy, and Rangle. Not to mention, the ever-popular FAXXXNNNEESSS! (Echo in background. Faxness Faxness Faxness!!) **

**What makes this new story SO appealing, is the authors. This is a quite overdone plot, but never has it been attempted by a joint account. This story is written by a hilariously random parody author, and an author who writes incredibly intensely and actually knows how to write a romantic chapter, whereas the parody author couldn't write a drama to saver her pathetic life. **

**Go read……COLLISION COARSE!!**

**(Dunnnn dun dundun dun dun duuuuuunnnn!!)**

**-V **

**PS. Haha, that was fun….**


	17. just like a sleep over

V's Pov Just like a sleep Over

_**AN/ Well, I hope you guys like it!**_

**Disclaimer: uh yeah, I don't own it.**

V's Pov

"Okay he's asleep! Now tell me!" VG demanded. I looked over at Fang and sure enough, he was certainly out cold. I smirked to myself. I knew those sleeping pills would come in handy someday.

"And you said I should stop carrying sleeping pills in my purse." I said to VG.

"Yes! Yes! I get it! I was wrong! Now tell me!" she whisper yelled. Samm, VG, and I were all on the floor with a bunch of blankets in front of the little TV in the small hotel room. Fang was on the bed, drugged up on sleeping pills. I looked at Samm and we did a creepy smile-at-the-same-time kind of thing.

"Okay, so…" I began.

"The reason Fang's favorite color is light brown is…." Said Samm.

"Uh huh? Uh huh?" said VG eagerly.

"It's the color of Max's eyes!" we said at the same time.

"Oh." She said. "Well that's not anywhere near as interesting as I thought it would be." I looked at her for a moment.

"Catnip." And all three of us collapsed in giggles.

"This is so cool!" said Samm. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's just like having a sleep over."

"Except for a drugged up, snoring, mutant, bird boy." said VG, pointing behind her with her thumb to a sleeping Fang muttering. What was he saying?

"Lets go find out what he's saying." I whispered. We all crept to the side of the bed and listened.

"No! NO NO NO! NOT THE BUTTERFLIES!" I looked at the others with my eyebrows raised. Did this guy have a fear of butterflies or something? "Max." he said. I looked at Samm and mouthed a silent "Awww." I then fell to the floor in giggles, but some how, Fang stayed asleep. We moved back to our piles of blankets near the TV.

"Those two are just so cute together!" Samm said. She turned the TV channel to Adult swim so we could watch the anime shows. I looked at VG for a moment.

"Betch turtle." I said. All three of us cracked up. About 20 minutes later, we were all fast asleep.

_**AN Ta da! I know it was short, but what can you possibly expect? That last part is an inside joke by the way, its okay if you don't get it. **_


	18. hey

Hey

Hey! Yeah, I know, we all hate author's notes, but if you guys want to read my book, my ORIGINAL book. Then go to my profile and onto my website. There's a link to get there. Right under the one for my blog. Sign the guest book! Smiles.


	19. Uhhhg, cant think of a name

Uhhggg cant think of a title

AN/ god, I really hate titles, so guys, check out the site, did ya, didya, you haven't done it yet have you, DO IT NOW!! Grrrrrr. Lol.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own MR**

**V's Pov**

The next day we were back on the road, and only an hour and a half away from home.

"Oh yea, oh yea, we're almost there." I was singing to myself. I was very excited to get out of this FREAKING CAR!! And I seriously needed to go shopping. I was having a shopping withdrawl.

"Come onnnnn!!" VG said. "Cant you drive any faster!!" I looked at the speedometer.

"I'm going 86!"

"I wannnnnnaaa gggeeettt hoooommmmeee!!" I sighed. It was quiet for a moment.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Huh huh huhhhh??" VG was saying in my ear. I smacked at her and she quickly withdrew into the backseat.

"Put your seat belt back on and shut up! Or I'm taking BACKROADS!!" I said.

"Oh you are evil." She said, as she sat back down and buckled in.

"I'm soooo boooorrreeeededed." Fang sang. I glared at him.

"Hey guys?" I said. VG leaned foreword, Fang looked, lazily back at me, and Samm looked up from the book she was reading. "Do you wanna stop and get a movie for him?" I nodded my head in fang's direction. The two of them groaned in the backseat.

"Hey! I don't want to listen to him complain of bordom all day, we're going to be keeping him in my closet, remember."

"Fine…" We stopped at blockbuster and grabbed a movie. Then we headed back to our home town. I turned off on the correct exit and there were cheers heard in the backseat. You would think they didn't enjoy being in the car for 36 hours straight.

I pulled into my driveway, my mom wasn't home yet. Let the fun begin….

_**NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVS!! Lol.**_


	20. Setting up

Setting Up

AN/ Guys I'm gonna try to update when I can but please remember that I have dial up, my mom has this thing where she cant STAND me on the computer, EVER, and I just started high school. Plus I got a fiction press account…and a lot of original stuff…

**Disclaimer:**** I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! **

**V's Pov**

We locked Fang in the upstairs bathroom while we worked on my closet. We took out anything that might be dangerous, because for some strange reason I had a hammer in there…

Any way, so we did that, then we put in a couple of more pillows and some blankets. A small shoe box filled with crackers and bags of chips and granola bars and things. We had another box filled with a few water bottles. We took out the chair, because it was just in the way. (seriously people, ,my closet could fit my bed if I took out the computer and the desk and all the other STUFF.

Then we took the cage apart and WELDED it to the door. Did you know that Samm knew how to weld? Yeah, neither did i….

So then we went and let him out of the bathroom, only to shove him into the closet and lock the door. He stared at us with a "You've got to be kidding" expression. The three of us just grinned at him. I took out my cell phone to call Jane, whilst Samm called Erica.

They showed up about a half hour later. They just stared at him with their mouthes haning open. He was just sitting there, munching on a granoloa bar, and taking in his surroundings. (Hahha, he sounds like a pet gerbil or something!)

This could be a very interesting next few days….

_**AN/ I know its so short for not updating for so long, but at least I took the time and forced myself to write this instead of the next chapter for Bleeding Briar.**_


	21. YOU think of a title

You think of a Title!!

AN/ okay so I got some reviews from a person reading the story and their the only reason I ended up updating this. I haven't gotten that inspiring of reviews in a LONG FREAKING TIME! So thank god for this reviewer right here!

From: sarah ()

-------------------

LIGHT BROWN IS THE COLOR OF MAX'S WINGS! And you know, you could make

your

own version of MR like the one in your disclaimer... that'd be

halarious...

hehe, I just imagined Iggy blowing up my school... I love Iggy...

Goodbye and

keep writing! (by the way, you're an awesome author) bye bye!

From: sarah ()

-------------------

Aw, faxness! I didn't get it right, though... Oh well, I was close.

And what's with catnip? You've mentioned it in all of your stories

I've

read. And BETCH TURTLE? Do I even want to know?

Halarious story! Update soon and keep writing!

p.s. Is the flock gonna come in any time soon? It's chapter 17 and

you've

only done their POV (not counting Fang) once.

YOU ARE AN AWESOME AUTHOR! DON'T STOP WRITING! Bye.

From: sarah ()

-------------------

This is an awesome story!! Come on, it's been almost a year since you

last

updated. You're an awesome author, but you need to write more. PLEASE

write

more.

_**After reading three of these in a row, the last one almost made me cry. I hadn't realized how long its been since I updated. And I'm really sorry if I made some of you think that I wasn't planning to update. I really love all of you people reading this and if three reviews like that make me want to cry, well, just let that show how much your guys's oppinons of this story and all of my other writings mean to me. Anyone still reading this story, thank you for sticking it out even after all these months. **_

_**-V**_

Disclaimer: DUDE GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I AM NOT James Patterson! 

V's Pov

I got home from school the next day to find Fang pacing in my closet.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I'm…BORED!" I gasped. Bordom was a horrible thing.

"Omigod." I said. I looked around my room for something for him to do. It is a well known fact that it is indeed possible to die from boredom. My eyes fell upon my bookshelve. A wide grin grew on my face.

"hey, fang, would you like to know Max's feelings and thoughts throughout the past 14 months or so?" His eyes went wide.

"Yes…." I picked up all four books and opened the cage door to hand them to him. He looked at them as if they held the secret of life. He immediately opened the fist book and sat down on the floor to read it.

Max's Pov

"Where could he possibly be?" Nudge asked after two days of flying around looking for fang. Max sighed.

"How should I know?" she asked. "We'll just keep flying until we find something suspicious." Gazzy yelled for max.

"What?" Gazzy was pointing down at the road below them. There were tire marks for a couple of miles. "Well, I guess that's supicious enough." Max said. The tire marks didn't stop until they reached a sign that said something about entering Michigan.

"Oh my God." Max said.

"What?" angel asked.

"I know who took Fang."

_**AN/ that's pretty good, for being the first update in at least two months.**_


	22. OMG AN UPDATE!

OMG AN UPDATE!!

AN/ I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH SO REVIEW AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!!

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING…except this muffin of coarse. Lol**

**Third person**

Max stopped flying forward and grabbed Angel's shirt shaking her.

"WHO!" Max cried.

"stopp shhhh shaakkk shaking me!!" Angel yelled. Max let go, blushing.

"Thank you. Okay so you remember all those emails fang was getting on his blog? "Where are you?" it always asked. "What would you do if we kidnapped you?" I think its those people."

"So fan girls??" Nudge asked. Angel nodded.

"Haha, why rush?" Iggy said with a huge grin on his face. "I wanna see how long it takes for him to snap."

"I admit it would be fun to just hang out for a while and spy on them…" Max said. She also had an evil grin upon her face.

V's Pov

I dropped my bag at the door the next day and hurried upstairs to make sure that Fang was still there. I opened my closet door, and saw him sitting on the floor, turning the pages of the second book. He looked engrossed, so I walked back downstairs to call Samm. We needed to disscuss what we were going to do with him while we were in act two.

The solution ended up being that Jane happeded to have a very large dog cage belonging to george. I could feel the evil grin spread across my face.

The next day

Jane's sister gave us a ride back to my house with the cage. We set it up in my room and shoved fang into it. It seemed like the perfect solution. He had plenty of room, and we let him bring the book with him. As soon as he was back in the cage, he sat down criss cross applesauce and returned to reading it. VG had come over from next door and was going to be coming with us. Why didn't I just leave him with her in the first place you ask?

What kind of stupid person would ask me that this far into the story??

Any who, so everything had been going great, until, that is, we reached the stairs. All three of us looked at each other. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all….

But after about ten minutes and one painful fall down the steps on my butt, we managed to get fang out the door and into the back of Samm's mom's truck, who was giving us the ride to act 2.

We arrived back at the highschool without incident.

But what happens next could and will knock your socks off…

_**AN/ how was that for about five months of no writing??**_


	23. facebook!

I know you were expecting this to be a chapter and I'm sorry that its not, but I do have some good news. I HAVE A FACEBOOK! Its one just for me to communicate and hang out with my friends online. AKA: YOU. So I wont be stalked its different then the one with my REAL name and doesn't say my city or school.

GO on facebook and look for Blixie Vam. Add me as a friend!


	24. Act two

Act 2

AN/ so, if you do add me to your facebook…you might want to PLEASE add a message telling me your screen name! I have no idea who I'm talking to.

**Disclaimer: ****I own NOTHING and neither does bob…poor bob…**

**V's POV**

We arrived at the school, and were all needed to carry the fang cage to the door. We got outside the costumes room and plopped it down gently in the hallway. People were just starting to arrive and were all giving us (and fang) strange looks.

Kirsten showed up to open the door to the costumes room. She gave fang a long look, before asking who the emo dude in the cage was.

"I'm not emo…" Fang responded, not taking his eyes off the text in the book.

"This is fang, we kidnapped him!" Sam yelled. Jane, VG, and I all put our hands over her mouth to shut her up. We smiled up sheepishly at Kirsten.

"Ok then……I'm not gonna get involved with this…." She said, unlocking the door. All three of us piled in.

"Okay, so we need to clean the Costume room up today."

"OK!" we all said. In the hallway, Fang blinked in response.

For the next Two hours, Jane took clothes out of the wrong bins and organized them into the right ones. Samm Picked up clothes and put hung them back up. I re-organized the shelves. Daytona was nowhere to be seen, but then, she would probably be there tomorrow. After two hours of hard work, Melissa, another member of costumes crew, walked up to us with a muffin.

"They have muffins?" Samm asked.

"Yeah." I grabbed her shoulders.

"WHERE?" She pointed down the hall.

"Down in the drama room…" All three of us looked at each other, and then simultaneously we broke into a run down the hallway.

"MUUUUFFFFIIIINNNNSSSS!!!" we all yelled.

"Bring me back one." Fang called after us. We came back with mouths full of muffins and even brought one back for fang. He devoured it within seconds. Daytona finally showed up and we got back to work sorting the Hatbox. Daytona picked up a band hat and put a princess crown on it. She placed it on her head.

"Look, I'm a pretty band princess!" She said. Jane put on a hat with spikes or horns on it.

"I'm horney…" She said. We all burst out in laughter, even fang that was still outside in the hall. He was strangely content reading the second book. Even though he was in a cage.

Eventually it was time to eat something. Samm's mom had brought some subway for everyone.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S SNOWING!!" Some one yelled. I ran out side to check. They were right, it was snowing. Crap. I hate snow…its cold…

I looked behind me to see Erica rushing for the door. I knew my friends well enough to know that she was about to lock me out. I bolted toward the door and leapt into the hallway. Unfortunately for me, the hallway was wet with melted snow.

I slipped and fell right on my butt, causing a slight silence to come over the gathering in the hallway.

"Nice, V." Kirsten said, laughing. I blushed and got up to walk (limp) over to the group and sat down, even though it hurt my butt even more to sit down. Fang was laughing so hard in his cage it looked like he was choking.

"Clumsy British Betch." Jane muttered as I sat down, causing Samm to laugh so hard, pop came out of her nose.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" She cried. "IT BUUURRRNNNSSSS!!!"

"You emo bear, you." Melissa laughed.

"Hey!" Daytona said suddenly. She pointed at my napkins. "Get your issues away from me!"

"Which ones?" I asked.

"THE BRIGHT GREEN ONES!!" We started cracking up. Zach Jones and Jackson walked up.

"Jackson!! JACKSON! Hey do you and matching pants want to go issue shopping with us??" Daytona called.

"Umm, no…" Jackson responded. Daytona and I collapsed with laughter. Zach Jones (Matching pants) gave us a r-u-high-er-something look before he noticed Fang, who happened to be giving us that same exact look.

"Whose the dude in the cage??" He asked.

"No one…." I replied with shifty eyes. Zach just rolled his eyes and went to sit down and eat his subway. Daytona and I looked at each other one more time, before we started to laugh so hard, we couldn't breath.

_**AN/ You know guys, I would really appreate it if you would go and read my stories on Fictionpress. They are kind of reader neglected…**_


	25. yearbook?

Okay so, send me a review telling me what you would right in my year book if you ya know actually COULD write in my year book. I've got this weird thing about filling the pages as much as I can. Because when I get bored I go back and look at them. This year I didn't manage to get as many because the yearbook signing craze has slowed down and we really only had a couple minutes of time.

And all the stupid seniors were busy with the senor song. Grrrrrr.

So I'm going to print out my "virtual yearbook" and put it in there. Yeah I know that seems kind of lame, but hey, it sounded like a good idea to me.

-V

ps. I'm working on the chapter right now but I've had some trouble finding my blue book with all the inside jokes from act two….


	26. Act 2 part 2

Act 2 parts two!!

AN/ ohhh. Two parts! Amazing! Lol. No really, it really is amazing that I'm updating this so soon.

**Disclaimer: ****I dis all claim to Maximum Ride**

**V's POV**

We still had another clean up session to go too. So, we all loaded Fang back into the back of Samm's Mom's truck, and were on our way back to the school (As in high school, not the other, evil kind.). Fang was finally on the third book, which he was reading as fast and focused as he possibly could. When we got out to unload him, he barley even blinked.

"Salutations!" I said. He still didn't move, not even a what-the-heck look. I frowned.

"You can't say that to him." Daytona said, coming out from inside the school.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because." She said. "Its like walking up to a Hungarian and them going 'guetenstoch'" I stared at her for a moment.

"That was an…interesting word…" Samm said. Just then, Jason, one of the lights crew, walked up.

"Uh, why is there a guy in a cage?" He asked. Samm and Jane were trying to unload Fang and his cage out of the truck. Jason happened to be in the way.

"Hey, Justin, could you move over a little?" Samm asked.

"Umm, my names Jason…" Jason responded, stepping to the side slightly.

"Thanks Justin."

"My names Jason…"

"So, Justin…"

"SAMM!" I yelled. She looked at me. "His names JASON!"

"…Oh…Sorry, Jason." She said. We put the cage on the sidewalk and pushed it toward the door. As we struggled with the cage, Jason simply walked away, and then Daytona started to sing a song.

"I kissed a girl and…" Fang cut her off.

"You kissed a SQUIRLL???" He asked. "That's just messed up…" Samm, Daytona, Jane, and I started cracking up. Eventually, we managed to push Fang all the way to the hallway. When we got there, we saw that Kirsten was already there and the door was already unlocked.

"You brought him again?" She asked. Just then, Fang finished the third book.

"Oh, no." I said, noticing.

"What?" Daytona asked.

"I'm BBBOOOORRRREEEDEDEDEDED!!!!" Fang said. I smacked my fore head.

"Great, now we get to listen to him complain all day." I said. We got to work. There was still a ton of clothing scattered under the clothes that we had hung up yesterday.

"Where's Jane?" I asked, looking around. Suddenly, Jane burst through the clothes right in front of me. "GAHHH!" I yelled.

"Haha, did you know you could hide back there?" Jane asked.

"Obviously not." I said. "I wanna try!" I jumped into the clothes and waded my way to the very back of the hangings. Jackson walked in.

"Hey, guys…" He started to say. I jumped out.

"BOO!"

"Gahhh!!" He jumped. "Oh my god…"

"Did you know you could hide in the clothes?" I laughed.

"Um, no. Anyway, Kirsten wants you to start sweeping." He said, before he left. We swept the place clean and Kirsten told us we could leave.

As I was getting ready for bed that night I wondered…what would we do with Fang now that we had him back home??

_**AN/ REVIEW!!! Please???**_


End file.
